Escape from CarnEvil
by Agent BM
Summary: I've been making fanfics on video games for a while and I'm obsessed, this is one of the many ones I'm making. While in Iowa, Gumball and Penny accidentally bring a haunted carnival back from the underworld. they must fight and rely on each other if they ever want to escape CarnEvil alive
1. Welcome to CarnEvil

**Escape from CarnEvil**

**I don't own tawog or CarnEvil**

**I had the idea to make this for some time for some reason. Before I begin I want to get a few things straight, Gumball and Penny are at least 25 years old and married, no kids yet, and they're trying to prove a local legend doesn't exist, now that that's covered, lets begin**

_When the moon is full and trees are bare, walk through the cemetery if you dare.  
Where skeletons rot and corpses fester, locate the tomb with a skull of a Jester.  
Feed him the token all shiny and new, it is then that CarnEvil will return for YOU!  
_Local legend  
Greely valley Iowa

Ch. 1

Gumball and Penny were in Greely valley Iowa trying to prove that the legend of CarnEvil was just a myth. It was a dark night and they were on a tractor drawn trailer taking a tour of the cemetery on Spooky Sams ghost tours

"Welcome aboard Spooky Sams ghost tours. Our first item of interest is on your left where you'll see the tomb of Ludwig Von Tokkentaker where the legend of Greely Valley all got started. Now I'm sure you all know the legend of course" said the driver

Gumball and penny snuck off the trailer and approached the grave.

"Here it is, the grave of Tokkentaker" said Gumball

"I don't know Gumball, do you really think this is a good idea? I mean what if the legend is true?" Penny asked to Gumball

"Come on Penny, that's just a myth to encourage tourists to come to this place" said Gumball as he reached for the token resting on a slot on the grave.

"Trust me Penny, nothing's going to happen once I put this token in that jester head" said Gumball pointing to the jester head on top of the grave

Gumball put the token in the jesters mouth. It opened its eyes and snapped its mouth shut

"Weeeeee, hahahahahahaha" laughed the jester head as it flew off the grave and around the cemetery. Everywhere it flew a part of the legendary CarnEvil popped out of the ground. Ludwig's grave sank into the ground and out of it came a shooting gallery. On top of it was professor Tokkentaker

"Welcome foolish ones to CarnEvil, mwahahahahahahaha" said Tokkentaker before he disappeared into an airship flying above the Carnival

"Okay so the legend is true" said Gumball

"I told you, but you didn't listen to me. You just had to prove a point" yelled Penny

"Okay I'm sorry, we'll leave and never come back" said Gumball as he began to turn away but as he turned around he saw a zombie running towards him. He grabbed a gun from the shooting gallery and shot the zombie. He then realized that they were far from the entrance and couldn't get out easily

"Well this will be a challenge" said Penny as she grabbed a gun from the shooting gallery

"Ready for a little zombie hunt?" asked Gumball

"This will be just like old times" said Penny

The 2 ran off into the carnival while up in the airship Ludwig was watching them through his monitors

"So they wish to leave so soon, I don't think so" said Ludwig "Umlaut"

"Yes master" said the jester head

"Keep an eye on them, don't hurt them just yet. I want to see how far they go" said Ludwig

"Yes my master, I won't disappoint you" said Umlaut as he vanished down into the carnival

"Those 2 will never see the light of day again" said Ludwig

**That's the first chapter, sorry it was short but I have other things I need to do right now. Please review and I'll see how long I can make the next chapter. **


	2. Rickety town

Ch. 2

Gumball and Penny were making their way thru the carnival. They made it into rickety town. When they got there they saw zombie elves that threw them into the slay ride. They shot them and the ride started moving.

"I have a bad feeling about this" said Gumball

The ride reached the top of the lift and began to drop, but without a track to go down through

"Get out before this thing falls" shouted Penny

Gumball and penny jumped out of the car before it fell to a smashing death. The 2 were surrounded by zombie elves

"There's too many of them" said Penny

Gumball turned and saw a Ferris wheel very close to them

"Hold on penny" said Gumball as he grabbed penny's arm and prepared to jump

"Are you crazy?" asked Penny

Gumball jumped and they landed in one of the cars

Penny slapped gumball in the face

"What are you crazy?" asked Penny

"Hey I got us out of there" said Gumball

"Good point, at least we're safe now" said Penny

The ride stopped at the ground and the 2 ran towards the Dino Rama ride. The ride was surrounded by ugly looking dinosaurs. They shot them multiple times and ran into the food court

"This guy needs a mop" said someone behind them

They turned and saw zombie teens about to throw food at them

"Zombie teens" said Penny

"Kill them before they smother us with food" said Gumball

The zombies threw food at them while Gumball and penny shot them

"Would you guys like brains with that pizza?" asked a zombie before he got shot

G and P were able to kill all the teens and made it into a bumper car ride

"Why hello, how can I help kill you today?" asked a zombie with a big grin on his face

Gumball shot the zombie and got into a bumper car

"Get in" said Gumball to penny

Penny got in the car and gumball began to drive. All around them were more zombies with big smiles driving bumper cars

Gumball drove around the garage avoiding the zombies as best as he could while penny shot them. Gumball lost control of the car and crashed through a wall

"They're coming back" said Penny

Gumball saw another sleigh from the slay ride

"Get into the sleigh" said Gumball pointing the sleigh

"Don't you remember what happened last time we did that" said Penny

"It's either that or we die because we're trapped" said Gumball

Penny didn't argue back and got into the sleigh with Gumball. The ride started to climb and from out of nowhere big flies with human heads began to attack. The ride dropped before the flies could attack. The ride went into a building and the doors behind them closed shut and the flies splattered on the door. Gumball and Penny found themselves in a big ice rink with a Christmas tree in the middle of the room

"Where are we?" asked Gumball as he got out of the sleigh

"It looks like some kind of ice skating rink" said Penny

The tree began to turn and out of it came an ugly version of Santa Claus with sharp claws and antlers

"My name's Krampus and you've been very naughty" said Krampus

Gumball and penny began to slide along the ice but it was hard since they weren't wearing ice skates. Krampus began to swing his bag at them but they were moving faster. The 2 found a solid floor to walk on and began to shoot him. It took many shots to kill him since he was wearing a big coat but they didn't give up

"You'll never escape, you'll make a great addition to my bag of dead kids" said Krampus as he walked up the path Gumball were on

Gumball and Penny grabbed some presents lying on the floor and threw them at Krampus. They were able to make him lose his balance and he landed on the ice. Gumball took a sword from a nutcracker statue and stabbed Krampus's eyes out, he was finally dead. The couple found a door and left to their next destination

(Tokkentakkers airship)

Ludwig saw everything that happened and wasn't pleased at all

"Those idiots, I thought Krampus was reliable but I was wrong" shouted Ludwig as he slammed his desk

"No matter, there's no way they'll survive the haunted house, Hahahahahaha"


	3. Haunted house

Ch. 3

**Hi everyone, sorry for the long wait but I've been busy, I hope this chapter makes up for all the waiting.**

Gumball and Penny rushed up to the haunted house and it was surrounded by Zombies. The zombies were eating everyone who was on the ghost tour with them. They shot all the zombies and went inside where they saw spooky Sam deformed

"Sam? Is that you?" asked Penny

"My name's Hambone" shouted Sam before firing a gun at the 2

The 2 hid behind a couch and shot sam when he wasn't firing. They knocked his mask off and shot his eyes, he fainted.

The 2 went through the dark hallways where hands burst through the walls trying to grab them and giant spiders tried to spit venom at them. The 2 made it to the roof where they were trapped

"We need to get back down" said Gumball

"Agreed" said Penny

The 2 turned and a ride car knocked them off the building and into a grave with a mattress in it

"How did we just survive that?" asked Gumball

"Do you really want to know right now?" asked Penny

A pink light appeared over a tomb and a zombie woman with axes flew out

"I am evil Marie, and I will chop your heads off and turn your skin into rugs"

Marie swung her axes at the 2 but they dodged her attacks. Marie was harder to kill than Krampus. She knocked Gumball into a tombstone and approached Penny. She raised her axe but before she could kill her, Gumball threw an axe at her and she stumbled onto a tombstone with a shark spike on the top of it. Her blood ran down into a small river

"Thanks Gumball" said Penny

"Don't thank me yet, we're not safe until we reach the front gate" said Gumball

The 2 walked out of the graveyard and towards their next obstacle, the freak show

**Sorry if this chapter was short but I have other stories to do. Don't worry, the story's not over yet, the 2 still have to survive the freak show, big top, and Tokkentakkers airship. Please review and I'll try to update again this weekend**


End file.
